24 grudnia 1986
Program 1 9:00 Dla młodych widzów: Historia żółtej ciżemki- film fab. prod. polskiej 16:10 Program dnia i DT - Wiadomości 16:15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak 17:05 Losowanie Express i Super Lotka 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Szopka na krowę i dwóch facetów 18:15 Grażyna Świtała śpiewa kolędy 18:30 Oratorium wigilijne - film dok. TP 19:00 Dla dzieci: Gwiazda betlejemska - film prod. czechosłowackiej 19:10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Co mówią zwierzęta? 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 Alternatywy 4 (5) - serial TP 21:00 Kolędy polskie śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk 21:35 Walczący samotnik (1) - dok. film TP 22:35 Matki po to są właśnie - pr. poetycki 23:25 Garrick Ohlsson gra Chopina 23:55 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki Św. Piotra w Rzymie Program 2 15:05 Film dla niesłyszących: Alternatywy 4 (5) - serial TP 16:00 Powitanie 16:05 Wigilia z Krakowa (1) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Wigilia z Krakowa (2) 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 Wigilia z Krakowa (3) 21:15 Wielcy kochankowie ekranu: Pożegnalny walc - melodramat prod. USA 23:00 Wigilia z Krakowa (4) BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 News Headlines 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 National News and Weather 9.00 News and Weather 9.05 Paddington 9.10 Play Chess 9.20 Babar and Father Christmas 9.45 London Snow 10.00 News and Weather 10.05 Neighbours 10.25 Phillip Schofield 10.30 Play School 10.50 Henry's Cat 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News and Weather 11.05 Keith and Orville's Christmas Circus 11.45 Cartoon 11.55 Junior Kick Start 12.20 A Song for Christmas 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.25 Neighbours 13.50 Little Misses 14.00 Rolf Harris Cartoon Time 14.25 The Wizard of Oz 16.05 Daffy Duck 16.20 The Box of Delights 17.20 Jim'll Fix It 18.00 News 18.15 Regional News 18.20 Mr Mum 19.50 Childwatch Update 20.00 The Two Ronnies 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.20 Dallas 22.10 Wogan 22.45 Christmas Eve with Val Doonican 23.30 The First Mass of Christmas 0.35 Weather BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 12.50 Silent Classics: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde 13.50 Names and Games 14.40 Horowitz in Moscow 16.35 News and Weather Regional 16.45 Billy Wilder DirectsThe Seven Year Itch 18.03 International Snooker 20.00 Kiri Te Kanawa at Christmas 21.00 Season's Greetings 22.50 Harty's Christmas Party 23.45 The Minnelli Musical Meet Me in St Louis 1.35 Weatherview TVS 6.15 Good Morning Britain 9.25 TVS Outlook: Tickle on the Tum - Christmas Special 9.50 Chorlton and the Ice World 10.25 The Legend of Lone Ranger 12.05 The Bestest Present 12.30 A Child This Day 13.00 News at One 13.20 TVS News 13.30 Disney at Christmas: Rob Roy - the Highland Rogue 15.00 Disney: The Night Before Christmas 15.10 Pass the Buck: Celebrity Special 15.40 TVS News 15.45 Jambo - the Gentle Giant 16.15 Supergran: Blockbusters 17.45 News 18.00 Coast to Coast 18.35 Crossroads 19.00 This Is Your Life 19.30 Coronation Street 20.00 Jim Davidson - in Germany - Special 21.00 Movie Premiere: Hitchcock's The Trouble With Harry 22.45 ITN News 23.00 Fresh Fields Special 23.45 Christmas Eve Service of Communion 0.30 The Big Sleep 2.20 Closedown Channel 4 11.00 Cammina Cammina 13.40 Cartoon Carnival 14.00 Pob's Christmas Special 14.30 Stacking in the Sky 15.30 - 17.00 The Strong Man 17.00 Gymnastics: The Kraft International 18.00 Carols for Christmas 19.00 News Summary and Weather; Holiday Inn 21.00 Dame Peggy: A Portait of Peggy Abscroft 22.45 St Nicolas: Cantata Op 42 By Benjamin Britten 23.45 Blue Suede Shoes 0.45 Mad Love 2.00 Closedown